


College Kisses

by HollyBlue2



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College!AU, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 18:05:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3778444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyBlue2/pseuds/HollyBlue2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas are supposed to be studying</p>
            </blockquote>





	College Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Multi-Fandom Challenge Network... Week 3 (AUs), Day 1 (College)

Dean sits behind Cas in all the classes they have together. He stares at the back of his head, not as beautiful as his face but it satisfies him until they get out of their English language lesson. Cas is the best in this class but Dean isn’t that great but that’s not too bad as it means they have to spend more time together so that Cas can help Dean with his homework. Dean loves it when he comes round to his dorm but he’s not sure that Cas it totally aware of how much in love Dean is in with him despite them being a thing. The bell rings for the end of the lesson so Dean grabs his books and heads out the classroom after Cas. “Hey! Wait up!” Dean called after him as the boy with the dark hair headed towards the library.

“Hey Dean. You all right?” He wondered.

“Yeah, I’m good. You free tonight. I need someone to go over that English assignment with me.” A total lie from Dean. It’d been the easiest assignment that they had been given all year. Dean just wanted an excuse for him to be in his room.

“Sure Dean.” He flashed him a cheesy grin and Dean was sure that he caught an attempt at a wink.

Four hours later it was the end of the college day and Dean picked his way through the crowds to catch up with Cas. When he is a short distance behind him he reached out his hand and took hold of Cas’ hand. Cas jerked around startled by the sudden movement, but as soon as he realised the culprit a smile eased its way onto his face.

"Hey. Come back to my dorm?" Dean teased, tugging his hand in the other direction towards his dorm room.

"I have to study Dean." Cas replied.

"How about you study in my room then. I could test you on your knowledge of historical dates." Cas simply sighed but gave in and followed Dean back to his room.

Dean’s dorm room is small but it’s the perfect size for one person. There is a bed wedged into the alcove on one side of the wall and then along the other side there’s a desk which is littered with papers, documents and textbooks. Next to it is a sink with all of Dean’s toiletries strewn across it.

“Sorry, it’s a mess. You can sit on the bed, or I’ll tidy up my desk if you’d prefer.”

“Nah, the bed is good.” Cas told him as he kicked off his shoes and then scrambled onto the bed, crossing his legs and turning to an ear-marked page in his text book. The front read ‘The English Language: Then and Now’ and there were a variety of stick notes, bookmarks and ear-marks sticking out. Dean sat next to him, leaning against the Led Zeppelin poster that was pinned to the wall. He reached for his electronics book and began skimming the first few pages. The room was silence and Dean found himself looking up towards Cas every paragraph, he’d watch his ocean blue eye skim and scan the pages and his brow furrow every now and then. Dean decided that this was cute, but caught himself before he smiled and looked back down at his book.

Getting bored merely minutes later, Dean shut his book quietly and replaced it back on the bedside table. He subtly shuffled a little closer and then gave in and laid his head on Cas’ lap. He remained stiff for a couple of seconds before realising that Cas didn’t mind and relaxed.

“The English Language is very inspiring, Dean.” Cas told him bluntly as he put away his book and dropped it on the floor with a loud thump.

“Yeah?” Dean asked, his eyes closed. Cas looked down to this and ran a hand through his fluffy hair. Dean smiled at the gesture and Cas carried on.

“This is nice Dean, perhaps we should do this more often.” Dean nodded, the gentle massage going on in his hair nearly sending him to sleep. “Maybe more?” He watched as Dean smirked in acceptance and they stayed like that for hours, until Dean really fell asleep and Cas planted a sneaky kiss on his forehead.

 


End file.
